Reid between the lines
by CWprodigy
Summary: What if everyone's favorite genius wasnt the awkward dorky kid his team mates though? Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Reid between the lines **

A/N: What if Reid was not the dorky awkward genius we knew him to be? Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or their characters. But I do wish I owned Reid .

The BAU team was headed for a bar. Garcia had demanded they get a drink after the truly gruesome case they just had. They all agreed but Rossi had a date and Hotch had to go pick up Jack. So that just left Emily, J.J., Derek, Garcia, and Reid. Only their resident genius said he was tired, so he left shortly after Hotch and Rossi. Meanwhile, Garcia was seated happily in Reid's desk waiting impatiently for her favorite profilers to finish their paperwork so they could head out.

"I think my Junior G-Man just lied to us" Garcia said suddenly.

"You really think so? This is pretty boy we're talking about." Morgan asked incredulously.

"He seemed fine to me" Emily but in.

"Who seemed fine? J.J questioned, stepping in the bullpen and standing next to Emily's desk.

"Baby girl thinks Pretty boy is lying to us." Morgan informed.

"Spence can't even lie to us about how much coffee he's had without blushing or stuttering" J.J. reminded the group.

"Hey the only one who believes this is Garcia" Emily replied.

"I will prove to you that he is hiding something from us!" Garcia exclaimed, a challenge in her voice, and with that she scurried back to her technological cave.

The others exchanged glances and then got up to go follow. They found Garcia in her usual chair, fingers darting at a blazing pace across the keyboard. "Ha! I told you, look" Garcia said pointing to the screen with a self-satisfied smile.

"Umm…Garcia we're not as tech savvy as you are, so what exactly are we looking at?" Emily questioned looking very confused.

"This" said Garcia pointing at the blue dot on the screen "This is Reid's apartment. But this red dot is where Reid is." Garcia explained pointing to the red dot, which was far away from the blue dot.

"How do you know that?" J.J. piped up curiously.

"I tracked his phone obviously." They all looked at her only mildly shocked that she would invade Reid's privacy like that.

"So are we gonna go see where pretty boy is?" Morgan questioned.

"Of course we are my chocolate bunny" Garcia confirmed. When Emily and J.J started to protest, Garcia tried to reason.

"How do we know he's not in trouble? Reid is the only one of us who's always getting kidnapped. He's has always been there for us in his own awkward way, we owe it to him to make sure he's okay." After that mini speech, Emily and J.J. finally relented. They all left the building getting into the black SUV just in case Reid was actually in danger.

"Baby girl are you sure this is it?" Morgan asked from his spot behind the wheel. They had pulled up to what looked to be some hip new night club. It had what looked to be hundreds of people in line all trying to get passed the red velvet rope and the stereotypical buff bouncer. Who of course was sporting the signature tight fitting black tee shirt with the word security in bold white letters.

"According to my G.P.S, he's in there!" Garcia said, sounding so sure of herself that the others decided that it was worth a look.

After finding a place to park, they all got out and went to the front of the line flashing their badges, easily gaining access to the club. Once inside they were shocked at what they saw. This place was a lot bigger than it looked on the outside. It had two floors; the first floor looked to be the main floor. It featured small cocktail tables with silver metallic futuristic stools and black table clothes. The bar was huge and looked to have every alcohol known to man. But the main attraction was the large stage with three runways that each had a silver metal pole at the end. The second floor seemed to be a private lounge with large glass windows so people could watch the shows on the stage in private. Rave music blared from somewhere and the dance floor was packed with people moving their bodies to the music.

"Even if Reid were here, we would never be able to find him" Emily yelled over the music.

"He is here" Garcia said loudly "But even if we can't find him, this place is cool, let's stay"

"Garcia you can't be serious!" J.J yelled over the music, but Garcia was already following Morgan and Emily to the bar. With a sigh, J.J followed. The bar wasn't as crowded as the dance floor and they managed to find four unoccupied bar stools. A few minutes later different music started and everyone turned to the stage. All four were stunned to see boys who looked to between the ages of 20 and 25 get on stage. They were all wearing fishnet tights, combat boots, and booty shorts. They were also wearing tank tops accented with edible bracelets and bright colored lipsticks. They gyrated to the music and danced with grace, their fluid movements coming easily with the music.

"Guys I think we just walked into some sort of gay night club" Emily said sounding slightly shocked.

"It's not a gay night club" the bartender said nonchalantly wiping down some glassed "It's a regular night club just with performers. We have female and male performers for gay and straight people."

"But a majority of the people here are?" Morgan asked.

"The majority of the people here are bisexual." The bartender informed before moving to go help another person. Applause broke out as the music stopped and one of the performers took the microphone that was offered to him by a stage hand.

"Thank you so much we really appreciate it." His voice was slightly high pitched and he had silky really red hair. "If you don't know already I'm Cinnamon, that's at Teddy and


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever but my stupid computer deleted like ALL my files except for my pictures (thank God) so I totally forgot about this story. Anyway, please rate and review. Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. **

Previously: Applause broke out as the music stopped and one of the performers took the microphone that wad offered to him by a stage hand.

"Thank you so much we really appreciate it." His voice was slightly high pitched and he had silky fire truck red hair. "If you don't know already, I'm Cinnamon, that's Teddy, and that's sugar." Each performer bowed as their name was called.

"Anyway," Cinnamon went on once the applause died down again. "This performance was dedicated to our friend Spencer Reid!"

Three profilers and one technical analyst nearly choked on their drinks. They looked at each other completely bewildered. He couldn't be talking about Reid, not their Reid. Not geeky resident genius, Junior G-man, Pretty boy, Boy Wonder Reid. It just wasn't possible.

"Did he just say Spence?" J.J asked being the first to find her voice.

"I think he did." Emily answered the surprise still evident in her voice.

"Spence why don't you come up here and wave to the crowd?" Teddy asked as he took the microphone from his friend's hand. His voice was also high-pitched. He had chocolate brown hair and eyes. His bright green lipstick colored lips curled into a smile. After several more applause, spencer walked on stage. But this was not the spencer that his surrogate family knew. Instead of his normal sweater vest and tie, Reid was wearing gray skinny jeans with a black V-neck shirt and his signature purple scarf tied around his neck. He grabbed the microphone with no hesitation. Gone was the nervous genius spouting facts. He was officially replaced by a confident man who got wolf whistles by men and women alike.

"Is everybody having a good time?" Reid asked the crowd. More applause broke out. "Good because my friends work hard to give you all a good show. They're the best friends I person could ask for." The three performers quickly hugged him and walked with him off the stage. The rave music blared again and people continued dancing, talking about the performers and their mysterious friend.

"Mama you were right. That was definitely Reid." Morgan said.

"Oh that was not Reid." Emily declared. "That was like a doppelganger alien Reid."

The music blared around them but they all remained silent absorbing what they had just seen.

"What do we do now?" J.J. asked feeling at a loss. "I mean we can't just stay here. What if he sees us?"

"I think we should hunt him down and force him to explain." Garcia chimed in, angry that one of her best friends had lied to her.

"I think we should stay." Emily said surprising her friends.

"Yeah this place seems alright." Morgan agreed as a group of women waved at him.

"But what do we do if we run into him?" J.J. asked before her phone went off. The blonde looked around but after realizing there was zero chance of privacy she motioned that she would be leaving before navigating through the large crowd.

"Well excuse me ladies…" Morgan said before moving over to a crowd of scantily dressed women. Penelope and Emily grinned despite themselves. The two women finished up their drinks before taking to the dance floor.

J.J. sighed as she hung up the phone. Another case, another serial killer, couldn't evil take a break for one day? The thought of pushing her way through throngs of sweaty, gyrating bodies didn't sound appealing at all but she seriously doubted her friends would be able to hear their phones over the ear splitting music.

"Emily, Penelope!" J.J. all but shouted causing the two friends to turn around.

"Sorry guys, party's gonna have to be postponed. Seattle needs us."

Emily and Garcia nodded and looked around to find Derek. They easily found him dancing with at least five women.

"Come on Casanova, we have a case." Garcia whispered into Derek's ear. The chocolate profiler shook his head sadly but detangled himself from the group of women, but not before getting some digits.

"Ah man!" Came a loud squeal a few feet behind them. Spencer sighed as he read the text J.J. sent him saying he had a case. The young genius turned to his friends, completely unaware of his colleagues a few feet away.

"What is it Spence?" Cinnamon asked.

"I have to go back to work, we have a new case." He sighed running a hand through his chestnut locks.

"Awwwww." The three men around him chorused.

"I know guys, I promised to stay the whole night but duty calls." The young profiler apologized giving each of his friends a hug before disappearing into the crowd.

"Bye Spence!" They called after him.

"Come on guys we gotta go." J.J. reminded them. Reluctantly the group made their way to the nearest exit each vowing to get to the bottom of this side of Reid they've never seen before.

**A/N: I know it has been FOREVER since I've updated and I apologized for that but please rate and review. **


End file.
